amar a veces no es suficiente
by mariaca duende
Summary: The Evanescence Fanfic Contest. un tragico accidente deja a Edward con el dolor mas grande de su vida y atormentándose a si mismo, Bella trata de ayudarlo pero el toma de decisión de irse y dejar a Bella. ¿como lo tomara Bella? ¿volvera el algun dia?
1. historia y he vuelto amor

_**The Evanescence Fanfic Contest**_

**Disclaimer**: los personajes no son míos son de la grandiosa Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos.

**Nombre del Fic**: Amar a veces no es suficiente

**Nombre del Autor/es:** Mariaca Duende

**Número de Palabras:** 7.883

**Advertencias:** Rated T

**Pareja Elegida:** Bella&Edward

**Canción en la que se inspiró:** My inmortal

**Nota de autor:** espero que sea del agrado de todos, es el primer fic que hago con drama (no es mi género favorito). Se aceptan críticas constructivas y tengan pañuelos cerca. Por si las moscas.

_I´m so tired of being here (__**estoy tan cansada de estar aquí)**_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears __**(reprimida por todos mis miedos infantiles)**_

_And if you have to leave (__**y si te tienes que ir)**_

_I wish that you would just leave (__**desearía que solo te fueras)**_

_Cause your presence still lingers here (__**porque tu presencia todavía perdura aquí)**_

_And it won´t leave me alone (__**y no me dejara sola)**_

Me canse, estoy realmente deprimida, ha pasado un año y medio, un año y medio, de que se fue, un año en el que no he sabido nada de él; un año y medio en el que sigue metido en mi corazón y en mi mente constantemente.

No puedo negar que hay días en los que quisiera no seguir viviendo, porque simplemente no se fue del todo, porque tuvo que dejar todo su recuerdo en cada rincón de nuestra casa, nuestro refugio como lo llamaba él. Dejar todo su recuerdo en nuestros pedacitos Reneesme y Anthony, mi vida misma divida en dos, por los que cada día me levanto de la cama dispuesta a darlo todo de mí.

Dispuesta a dejar mi dolor y mis lágrimas para la noche esa fiel compañera que me acompaña cada noche en mis lamentos y mi dolor. No entiendo aun como no me he desmoronado, estar acostada cada noche en nuestra cama, en la que dormimos nos amamos, recorrimos y conocimos cada rincón del cuerpo del otro; todo esto en cuatro años, cuatro años en los que hubo cosas malas, claro como en todo matrimonio pero también cosas maravillosas. Cuatro años en los que fui una mujer felizmente casada y no imaginan lo feliz que fui.

_These wounds won´t seem to heal __**(estas heridas no parecen sanar)**_

_This pain is just too real __**(este dolor es simplemente demasiado real)**_

_There´s just too much that time cannot erase __**(hay demasiado que el tiempo no puede borra)**_

Aun lo recuerdo todo como si fuera ayer, sé que ha pasado un año y medio, un año y medio en el que debí olvidar, pero no puedo él es todo para mí. Todo fue cambiando después de ese trágico día, todo fue de mal en peor, y sucedió no pudo más y se…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¡no puedo más, estoy cayendo muy hondo y no te llevare conmigo!-grito soltando todo el dolor que sentía._

_-¿crees que eso me importa? Somos dos en uno y yo estoy para apoyarte y así será-dije calmadamente. Alguno de los dos tenía que ser el calmado y Edward definitivamente no era ese. –ya paso mucho tiempo, sé que es duro, acuérdate que yo también sufro pero es hora de que lo superes, es hora de que lo dejes ir amor- dije acercándome y acariciando suavemente su cara bañada por las lágrimas, sus hermoso ojos verdes sin brillo y con un inmenso dolor. Me dolía verlo así. Daría todo con ser yo la que sufriera y no el._

_-no puedo. Lo intento pero no puedo. Fue mi culpa. ¿Qué no lo entiendes? Todo fue por mi culpa. Tú no sientes el mismo dolor que yo. Tu dolor y el mío es muy diferente. Entiende que yo ya no soy el mismo, tu mereces alguien completo que te amé y no tenga remordimientos, alguien que cuide de ti, no que tu cuides de el- me dijo muy firme. Y definitivamente el ritmo de esta conversación no me estaba gustando._

_-no quiero oírte decir eso nunca más ¿entendido? Y pueda que si sean dolores diferentes pero al fin y al cabo dolores, los dos perdimos algo amado; y si vamos a hablar quien sufre más yo ya he sentido este dolor dos veces, así que no me hables de dolor y que no sé como te sientes y que son diferente porque he sentido dos dolores. Yo merezco y __**quiero**__ estar contigo y no quiero oír mas del tema ed.- le dije con voz dura y firme. Tal vez estaba siendo un poco dura pero odio oírlo hablar así. – si quieres hablar de tu dolor, te escucho. Si quieres desahogarte me tienes entera a tu disposición. Pero no tomes decisiones por los dos, __**te amo **__y me amas y eso es lo único que importa- dije mirándolo a los ojos y tratando de transmitir por medio de ellos todo el amor que siento. _

_-lo sé pero… no quiero hacerte infeliz y también te amo- me dijo medio sonriendo y dándome un gran beso en los labios, fue un beso extraño, tenía un sentimiento no muy bien identificado._

_-está bien, entonces ¿qué te parece si vamos por la comida? ¿Qué te apetece de cenar?-le dije colgándome de su cuello._

_-mmm no sé, tu escoges- dijo sonriéndome torcidamente pero ve tú, yo me quedare ordenando y alistando la mesa, así tardamos menos, debes tener hambre-_

_-sip mucha. Es una excelente idea. Será comida italiana. No tardo.-le dije dándole un beso en los labios y otra vez sintiendo ese sentimiento como de ¿nostalgia? Tal vez. No lo sé pero un sentimiento no muy gratificante. _

_Salí en el coche con ese sentimiento extraño del beso. Llegue al local de comida italiana y pedí la comida. Tarde unos treinta minutos a los mucho y Edward tenía razón, que hambre tenia. Estos días tenía un apetito atroz._

_Llegue a casa y todo parecía normal, pero seguía con ese extraño sentimiento en mi pecho. Entre al garaje y el volvo estaba en su lugar, eso me tranquilizo un poco. Entre a casa como si nada. Todo estaba en silencio, todo estaba muy extraño. Me dirigí a la cocina donde se suponía que estaba Edward._

_-¡Edward!- medio grite. Tal vez estaba en la habitación._

_Silencio. Me fui adentrando hacia la mesa y vi un papel doblado con mi nombre y una letra que conocía muy bien. Y el sentimiento en mi pecho se intensifico. Lo tome con manos temblorosas y los desdoble._

_BELLA, AMOR MIO:_

_LO SIENTO. SE QUE DEBES ESTAR PREGUNTANDOTE EN DONDE ESTOY. Y AQUE VIENE ESTA NOTA._

_TE PIDO O TRA VEZ PERDON. ¡PERDONAME! _

_ME HE IDO DE CASA. NO SOPORTA MAS EL DOLOR Y LA CULPA. CADA DIA CAIGO MAS EN UN HONDO Y OSCURO ABISMO Y NO TE LLEVARE CONMIGO._

_TE AMO Y POR QUE TE AMO, ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO. QUIERO LO MEJRO PARA TI Y YO DEFINITIVAMENTE NO LO SOY._

_CON TODO SU AMOR: _

_EDWARD._

_No lo podía creer…_

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Se fue. Me dejo sola. Maldita sea. Porque se tuvo que ir. Tomando la decisión por los dos. Fuimos tan felices después de todo. No le guardo rencor, no puedo hacerlo. Aunque se haya ido sigue siendo mi vida junto con Reneesme y Anthony. Se parecen tanto a él. Son la mezcla perfecta de los dos.

Aún recuerdo nuestro primeros meses de casados, éramos tan felices…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Era fin de semana y Edward había tenido libre. Era perfecto. Él y yo en nuestra casa. Solos. Disfrutando del uno al otro._

_Estábamos recostados en sillón del salón. Yo estaba entre sus piernas y mi espalda descansaba en su pecho. Nuestras manos entrelazadas dándonos suaves caricias mutuamente. Era un momento perfecto, mágico, estábamos en un cómodo silencio. Siendo solo Edward y Bella. Estábamos en nuestra burbuja personal. Éramos felices así jugando con nuestros dedos y dándonos sonrisas cómplices._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Momentos como esos son realmente difíciles de olvidar, como esos miles de recuerdos donde solo éramos nosotros dos. Momentos realmente divertidos, con él siempre tenía una sonrisa en la cara. Como el día de nuestra primera cita, donde me dio mi primer beso y donde me pidió ser su novia…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estaba muy emocionada, parecía una chiquilla en el día de navidad. Edward por fin me había pedido una cita y hoy saldríamos. Entre conversación y conversación había dejado caer pistas sueltas de donde iríamos y una confirmación de su hermana menor y mi mejor amiga Alice había dicho que iríamos al ¡parque de diversiones!_

_Salimos en su volvo plateado, su orgullo y me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero. En el camino al parque hablamos de todo y de nada, con él nunca se terminaban los temas de conversación. Llegamos y por supuesto no me dejo pagar nada por más de que "me enfurruñe"._

_¡Montamos en todo! La montaña rusa, la rueda de la fortuna y muchas cosas más. Con Edward nunca me aburría y debo decir que con el sacaba mi lado infantil. Pero el que no hubiera intentado nada conmigo eso sí que me desanimaba. Y bueno que fuese virgen de labios (como también de otra cosa) no significa que no quiero que me bese._

_Íbamos caminando y charlando cuando paro me cogió e la mano y simplemente me arrastro hacia… ¡el túnel del amor! ¿Me besaría? ¿Querría el hacerlo? Lo quiere hacer ¿cierto? ¿O para que más estriamos haciendo al fila al túnel del amor? Esperamos unos minutos en completo silencio hasta que llego el barquito._

_Edward me dio su mano y me ayudo a sentarme y se sentó a mi lado. No lo negare estoy muy nerviosa. Íbamos en silencio un silencio cómodo pero con un tinte de expectativa. Por instinto voltee a mirar a Edward para encontrar mirándome con esa verde mirada suya en la que es tan fácil perderme._

_No tengo ni la más remota idea en que momento paso, solo fui consiente que fuimos acercándonos poco a poco hasta que sus labios cubrieron los míos, iniciando un suave movimiento. Los dos movíamos nuestros labios tímidamente, disfrutando el momento, era… mágico no había otra palabra para describirlo._

_Nos separamos suavemente y al tiempo abríamos nuestros ojos. En su verde mirada había alegría y en su cara esa sonrisa torcida que me volvía loca._

_-Bella- me dijo mirándome directamente a mis ojos – ¿quieres ser mi novia?- _

_-¡claro que sí!- dije abrazándolo y volviendo a unir nuestros labios tímidamente._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Como olvidar ese día, fue uno de los mejores, el día en el que nuestros destinos se juntaron convirtiéndose en uno solo.

Estos recuerdos siempre me han puesto muy nostálgica, y es que éramos tan felices todo era más fácil y claro… estábamos todos juntos.

Por eso doy gracias a dios por mandarme a mis angelitos, ellos son mis sostén por los que me levanto cada mañana. Aún recuerdo el día en que me entere que estaban conmigo…

_**FLASHBACK **_

_La ida de Edward me estaba pegando fatal. Estoy deprimida, no tengo fuerzas ni ánimos para hacer nada. No quiero comer por más de que Rose y Emm me obliguen, aun no puedo creer que se haya marchado, no lo entiendo. Se fue y ni una maldita explicación lógica me dio. Si por que la mierda de explicación que me dejo escrita no es lógica._

_Estos días a parte de sentirme como una mierda creo que tengo una gripe estomacal o algo así, no dejo de marearme y vomitar eso es lo más molesto y asqueroso ¡vomitar!_

_Como siempre desde hace unos días Rose ha venido a hacerme compañía, porque ella y mi hermano Emmett piensan que soy de porcelana. Odio eso._

_-Bella, sé que estoy siendo pesada, pero te vez muy mal-_

_Rosalie comenzó a verse doble, lo cual me decía que estaba teniendo esos horribles mareos. Todo comenzó a dar vueltas y de repente todo se volvió negro._

_-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -.. _

_Desperté con un horrible pitido y un horroroso olor a desinfectante. Eso no me daba buen augurio._

_Abrí mis ojos y vi todo totalmente blanco ¿abre muerto? ¡O Dios! Emmett me terminaría de matar si nos entrabamos en el más allá. _

_-¡bellita! Al fin despiertas. Me tenías preocupado enana.- me grito Emmett abalanzándose sobre mí._

_-Emmett, oso, ¡me aplastas!- le dije mientras trataba de que se quitara de encima de mí. –Emm ¿qué me paso? y ¿por qué estoy- dije escaneando la habitación en la que me encontraba llegando a la conclusión más acertada – en un hospital?- _

_-así eso… bueno tengo noticias no sé si buenas o malas, esa solo tú la puedes clasificar y apropósito recuérdame matar al idiota mejor amigo y marido tuyo- _

_-suéltalo. Y ¿Por qué debo recordarte que lo mates? ¿Qué te hace pensar que estará aquí para que lo mates? Por si no te acuerdas el… se fue- dije esto último muy bajito y mirando mis manos._

_-por eso, por cómo estas y por lo que viene. Y como sabes que no sirvo para suspenso ni nada por el estilo te lo diré de una vez. Bella, hermana, felicidades eres mama o bueno lo serás dentro de unos meses. Tienes 8 semanas.- dijo mirándome con sus ojos azules tan parecidos a los de mama._

_-¿mama?, ¿me dices que llevo un bebe de Edward y mío dentro de mi vientre? ¿Me estás diciendo que estoy embarazada del hombre que me dejo hace unas semanas? Ok. Emmett la broma no está para reírse, mejor dime que tengo de una maldita vez-dije ya con un humor de perros por la maldita bromita._

_Edward y yo habíamos intentado tener hijos, pero no podíamos del todo por una u otra manera no lograba quedar embarazada, quería ser madre, lo anhelaba y era una broma muy cruel de parte de mi hermano por el hecho de recordármelo y saber que mi esposo se fue convierte eso en una tarea más difícil._

_-Bella, enserio. No jugaría con algo así-_

_Iba a responderle con una muy "cariñosa" respuesta pero por la puerta entro un hombre de edad un poco avanzada con tal vez 50 años con bata blanca lo que supongo que era un doctor._

_-buenas noches, ¿cómo está la próxima mama?- dijo mirándome. Y me di cuenta de que no era una broma o bueno no por lo menos de mí hermano. Era una broma e ironía del destino ya que preciso mi esposo decide marcharse y quedo embarazada. Si eso definitivamente es irónico._

_-buenas noches doctor… - dije como para que me dijera su nombre, apellido._

_-Smith señora Cullen. Dígame ¿cómo se encuentra?- y eso de señora Cullen dolió, sí que dolió._

_-un poco aturdida con la noticia, pero muy bien- y cuando lo dije de verdad lo sentí, sentí que ya no era yo sola, tenía una pequeña personita que dependía de mí, y que iba a ser todo lo posible por que él o ella estuviera muy bien._

_-me alegro señora Cullen, pero no todo es bueno. Lamento informarle y como se lo dije hace un rato a su hermano y cuñada usted no está bien tiene un peso muy bajo, y según me cuenta su hermano no ha comido, y así lo revelan los estudios. Así que señora esta es la receta que tendrá que tomar. Todas son vitaminas y por favor cuídese.- me dijo mientras me tendía la receta de vitaminas._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Y así fue que me llegó la noticia de que sería mama. Posteriormente descubrí que eran mellizos por lo que me cuide el doble y por lo que Emmett me cuidaba el doble.

Emmett y Rose prácticamente se mudaron a mi casa. Y cuando podía Emm documentaba cada paso de mi embarazo. Mis niños fueron muy consentidos y aun lo son.

Había días en que no podía dejar de pensar que pasaría si Edward estuviera acá. Pero no estaba.

-¡mama!, ¡mami!- dos vocecillas infantiles me sacaron de mis pensamientos y recuerdos rápidamente.

_When you cried I´d wipe away all of your tears __**(cuando tu llorabas yo secaba tus lagrimas)**_

_When you´d scream I´d fight away all of your fears __**(cuando gritabas yo luchaba contra tus miedos)**_

_And I held your hand through all of these years __**(y tome tu mano a través de todos estos años)**_

_And you still have all of me__** (pero tú tienes todavía todo de mi)**_

Vi llegar a mis hijos con un álbum de fotografías cada uno. Ya sabía que álbum era, uno era las fotos de mi matrimonio con Edward y las fotos con toda la familia y de nosotros solo y el otro de cuando estaba embarazada de ellos.

-¿otra vez fotos?, creo que ustedes dos ya tiene cada foto en su cabecita- les dije sonriendo. Y era literalmente que ya la tenían en su cabeza, tienen memoria fotográfica y eso porque son niños superdotados.

Cuando Emm, Rose y yo lo descubrimos fue un poco abrumante. No sabíamos que hacer realmente. Fueron niños que desde muy temprana edad como a eso de los seis meses comenzaron a hablar y al año ya hablaban casi a la perfección y por supuesto son muy curiosos. No ha sido fácil hablar con ellos sobre su padre. No son niños comunes, no se comen muy fácilmente el cuento de "tu papa está de viaje cielo". Aunque tampoco quisimos decirles la verdad; por lo que optamos por contarles una verdad a medias y por supuesto que supieran quien era su padre.

Sé que soy boba al tener esperanzas de que regresara cuando no lo ha hecho en año y medio pero como dice el refrán: "la esperanza es lo último que se pierde". Sé que también estoy siendo un poco cruel al crearles a mis hijos falsas ilusiones, pero son muy pequeños aun y no quiero hacerle un daño innecesario.

-si mami. Otra vez fotos. Queremos que nos cuentes otra vez tu historia con papi-dijo Nessie, sentándose a mi lado derecho.

-cierto y queremos que nos cuentes más historias sobre tía Ali y tío Jazz, como de los abuelos Carlisle, Esme, Renne y Charlie.- dijo Anthony sentándose a mi izquierda.

-y de papi- ahora Nessie. Era raro pero normalmente se turnaban en hablar.

-está bien, ¿con que álbum empiezo?

-¡tíos y abuelos!-gritaron con gran entusiasmo

Cogí el primer álbum que era de terciopelo azul oscuro con el escudo de la familia Cullen. Comenzamos a ver fotos y yo a contarles cada momento de la foto. Y es que era un álbum muy largo, Alice adoraba tomar fotos.

Alice… como extraño a esa duende hiperactiva, a su Jazz con la tranquilidad que poseía y lograba calmar la hiperactividad de Alice. Carlisle con su comprensión y padre ejemplar y Esme con su amor maternal e infinitito. Los extrañaba a todos, pero había una persona que los extrañaba a un más…

_**FLASHBACK**_

_-¡NOOOO! ¡POR FAVOR!, ¡NO ELLOS! ¡POR EL AMOR DE DIOS NO ELLOS!. VUELVAN POR FAVOR… LOS NECESITO, FUE MI CULPA…-me desperté exaltada por lo gritos de Edward a mi lado._

_Me pare y comencé a despertarlo lo más rápido posible. Sabía a qué iba su sueño, no dejaba de atormentarse con ese momento. Me parte el corazón verlo y oírlo._

_Logre despertarlo y cuando se despertó se lanzó a mis brazos sollozando y diciendo que todo había sido su culpa, que no merecía estar vivo. No podía hacer nada más que decirle que no era su culpa y que el destino había hecho una mala pasada._

_Esta no era la primera noche que sucedía, esto sucede desde hace un mes, desde el trágico día. Me duele verlo así, pero la realidad es que tiene tanto dolor y sufrimiento dentro suyo y cree que merece pasar por eso solo, no me deja ni siquiera a mi tratar de llevar con el ese dolor. _

_Alce su cabeza y puse su frente contra la mía, con mis dedos limpiando sus lágrimas y besando su frente tratando de que con esto sus miedos y pesadillas se fueran. Queriendo que con ese beso en la frente absolver todo lo malo._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Episodios como ese pasaron muchas veces. Me dolía tanto verlo así, y mucho más porque se cómo se siente estar en su situación y creer que se es invencible y se puede lidiar con el dolor solo, sin nadie.

No lo sabría yo, que lo creí por mucho tiempo; mis padres murieron cuando yo apenas era una niña de ocho años y Emmett uno de diez, fue una accidente automovilístico, estábamos de viaje y yo estaba dibujando con Emmett a mi lado y quise mostrarle mi dibujo a mis padres y por su puesto ellos voltearon a ver y me elogiaron por mi "lindo dibujo" pero solo basto un minuto de distracción para que papa no viera que se estaba saliendo del carril y chocó contra un árbol, mi padre estaba herido seriamente, se había estrellado contra el vidrio. Mi madre alcanzo a sacarnos a Emmett y a mí, pero cuando estaba ayudando a papa el auto que estaba en llamas, exploto y con eso llevándose las vidas de mis padres.

Por un muy buen tiempo pensé que tenía que castigarme y que tenía que ser lo bastante fuerte para soportar mi dolor solita.

-mami aquí tía Ali, tía Rose y tú se ven muy lindas- dijo Anthony señalando una foto de las tres abrazadas y sonriendo a la cámara. Esa es la última foto que tengo con mis amigas, las tres juntas.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estábamos todos reunidos en la casa Cullen, desayunando, como todos los sábados. Hoy era el aniversario de la boda de mis padres, por lo que mi hermano y yo íbamos a ir al cementerio a estar un rato con nuestros padres. Hoy cumplirían 35 años de casados._

_-¿entonces como son los planes?- pregunto Carlisle. Todos los sábados, era el día sagrado familiar, así que todos nos reuníamos y hacíamos algo juntos. En familia._

_-Emm y Bella irán al cementerio a visitar a Charlie y Renee, mientras nosotros nos vamos adelantado hacia la cabaña. Bella y Emm llegaran después con Rose.- respondió Alice, tan alegre como siempre. _

_- y Rose, tu ¿porque no te vienes con nosotros?- pregunto Esme maternalmente_

_-tengo que ir donde mama. Necesita decirme algo sobre el cuidado de su perro y sus plantas. Esta como loca por el viaje en crucero que le regalo papa. Y en su ausencia cuidare de la bola de pelos y sus adoradas plantas-dijo Rose haciendo una mueca cuando menciono "la bola de pelos", según ella la odiaba._

_Todos reímos de sus ocurrencias. Así era todo en familia con risa y alegría. Emm y yo terminamos primero el desayuno, nos despedimos de todos y salimos rumbo al cementerio._

_-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -.. _

_Emm y yo estábamos platicándole a papa y mama nuestros planes de hoy cuando mi teléfono sonó. Mire el número y era un número desconocido. Cogí la llamada un poco extrañada._

_-¿señora Cullen?-pregunto una voz que no reconocí._

_-sí, ella al habla. ¿Qué necesita?-_

_-señora habla Eric Yockie, soy paramédico y lamento informarle que su esposo está siendo llevado al hospital central junto con otros 4 pacientes más.- no necesite oír nada más._

_-voy para halla- dije colgando el celular._

_-Bells ¿qué pasa?- _

_-no lo sé muy bien Emm pero Edward y los demás están siendo llevados al hospital central. Vamos rápido- dije desesperada y casi al borde de las lágrimas._

_-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -.. _

_Llegamos lo más rápido que pusimos al hospital y en camino avisándole a Rose, que vendría de inmediato con sus padres. En fin Jazz estaba involucrado._

_Preguntamos por los Cullen y la enfermera nos dijo que llamaría al doctor encargado. Eso era malo, si hacían llamar al doctor y la enfermera no daba noticias era porque las noticias no eran nada buenas._

_Un docto se acercó a la recepcionista, la cual nos señaló. El doctor se acercó a nosotros, sin expresión en el rostro; y lo reconocí, era colega de Carlisle y Edward; y también gran amigo de papa y Carlisle. Lo habíamos visto muchas veces en cenas del hospital y en nuestra niñez._

_-Bella, Emmett- dijo el doctor Ross_

_-Fred, ¿qué paso?- pregunto Emmett estresándole la mano al doctor y después yo le salude con un beso en la mejilla._

_-Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Jasper y Edward tuvieron un accidente de tránsito. Edward iba al volante y al parecer un motociclista perdió el control de la motocicleta e iba hacia ellos. Edward trato de esquivarlo, y lo hizo, solo que no se dio cuenta y detrás suyo venia un auto transportador que vio muy tarde la maniobra de Edward y se estrelló contra ellos. Lo siento mucho chicos, sé que es doloroso para ustedes pasar esto por segunda vez pero…- y se quedó callado. Como si temiera que su voz fuese a quebrarse. No nos miraba, miraba al piso._

_-pero ¿qué Fred?-pregunte yo impaciente._

_-lo siento chicos, pero Carlisle, Esme, Alice y Jasper han muerto. No sobrevivieron el choque fue muy fuerte. Y a Edward lo tuvimos que inducir a un coma, seré franco Bella, Edward está muy débil sus signos vitales son muy débiles y tiene fracturado el fémur, la pierna izquierda y se dio un golpe bastante fuerte en la cabeza, lo están operando en estos momentos. No sabemos cómo saldrá de la cirugía, si es que sale- no pude más, me derrumbe. No podía ser que mi segunda familia se fuera. Mi mejor amiga se había ido. Los que considere por mucho tiempo mis segundos padres, también._

_Me solté a llorar abrazada a Emmett que también lloraba desconsoladamente. Después llegaron los señores Hale y Rose, los cuales también estaban destruidos, uno de sus hijos se había ido y también sus mejores amigos._

_**FIN DEL FLASHBACK**_

Edward salió físicamente adelante, sentimentalmente, eso es otro tema.

_You used to captivate me __**(tu solías fascinarme)**_

_By your resonating light __**(por tu Luz resonante?**_

_Now I´m bound by the life you´ve left behind __**(ahora estoy limitada por la vida que dejaste atrás)**_

_Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams __**(tu rostro ronda por mis alguna vez agradables sueños)**_

_Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me_ **(tu voz ahuyento toda cordura en mi)**

-mama ¿y esta foto?, no la habíamos visto-dijo Anthony mirándome con curiosidad.

-que lindos se ven papa y tú, se ven muy tiernos. ¿Has hablado con él?, ¿sabes cuándo volverá?-pregunto Nessie.

-si mama, estoy ansioso por mostrarle la nana que le compuse a Nessie, estará orgulloso de mi.-dijo con una gran sonrisa Anthony.

-no, no he hablado con el aun. Pero estoy segura que volverá y cuando lo haga podrán mostrarle todo lo que hacen-dije con la sonrisa más falsa que he logrado perfeccionar. –y en cuanto a la foto es una historia muy cómica, verán _era el cumpleaños de Esme y como siempre Alice no pudo resistirlo y realizo una fiesta "sorpresa" a Esme. Esme lo sabía todo, El tío oso nunca ha sabido guardar secretos por lo que un día se le salió bastante alto y Esme estaba en casa; pero para no decepcionar no a tía Alice ni tío Emm se hizo la sorprendida._

_Ese día su padre y yo le regalamos a los abues un viaje por el caribe, Ali le regalo un bono, de claro, compras. Jazz libros de cocina, Emm le regalo un libro hecho por el de "como alimentar a Emmett Swan por Emmett Swan", Rose un día en el spa y Carlisle, la verdad no nos lo dijo nunca. La pasamos muy bien y a lo último Alice y Emmett tuvieron la fantástica idea de una fotografía familiar. Eso parece fácil y lo es si hay alguien que la tome._

_Fue realmente divertido ver a Alice acomodarnos a todos, cronometrar la cámara y salir corriendo. Tuvimos que hacerlo quince veces para que la fotografía quedara como la ven y eso que un accidente. Pero Esme dijo que era su fotografía favorita que no habría una mejor_- termine de relatar la divertida anécdota a mis hijos que ya soltaban suaves risas.

-que divertido debió ser-dijo Nessie

-y esta ¿qué historia tiene?- no nos las has contado-dijo Anthony, señalando una foto en la que salíamos Edward y yo sentados en el columpio del patio trasero de los Cullen, yo estaba con dos lindas colita a cada lado de mi cabeza y mirando hacia el piso y un pequeño Edward abrazándome por los hombros y dándome un beso en la mejilla.

-mmm… haber _cuando mis padres Charlie y Renee murieron, dejaron estipulado en un testamento que los que estarían a cargo de Emm y yo serian Carlisle y Esme que eran como unos segundos padres para nosotros, los conocíamos desde siempre. Cuando mis padres murieron, me dolió muchísimo y me encerré en mi dolor. Hacía que era feliz pero en realidad no lo era y me deprimí bastante. No hablaba ni con Emm, tampoco con Alice tampoco con rose y jazz y mucho menos con Edward. Me gustaba estar sola. No me gustaba jugar y menos charlar. Extrañaba a mis padre y un día me fui a columpiar, eso me tranquilizaba y comencé a recordar muchas cosas con mis padres, cuando íbamos al parque y me columpiaba muy alto con ayuda de papa; comencé a llorar mucho, los quería conmigo en ese momento entonces llego su papa y se sentó a mi lado, diciéndome que todo estaría bien y que no llorara más, que una niña tan bonita no debería llorar. Me consoló mucho tiempo hasta que logre hablar con el todo lo que sentía. Las cosas fueron mejorando y ya volví a ser una niña un poco más normal, pero más madura para una niña de mi edad_- les termine de contar a mi hijos la historia que me miraban atentamente.

-y esta ¿porque tía rose y tía Ali están encima de ti? Y ¿Por qué papa y los tíos están tirados en piso?-pregunto Nessie señalándome otra foto, donde Rose y Alice encima de mi espalda sentadas sonriendo a la cámara y hasta cruzadas de piernas y con mi cara más rojo que un tomate de la rabia y tres jóvenes en el piso revolcándose y riendo a carcajada limpia.

-¿_saben que su tía Ali y tía Rose, son dos adictas a las compras verdad?, bueno ese día me estaba obligando a ir de compras, yo alegaba que no quería ir, que la semana pasada habíamos ido, además prefería quedarme en casa ayudando a Esme a hacer la cena. Pero claro la duende y la rubia nunca han respetado mi palabra. Mientras discutíamos vi esa mirada maquiavélica y calculadora que se dieron ese par, en ese momento mi alarma de ¡corre! Se activó y Salí hacia las escaleras lo más rápido que pude esquivando a Emm, jazz y su padre. Ellos me miraron muy extraño pero cuando vieron que dos locas adictas a las compras me perseguían lo entendieron todo._

_Baje las escaleras lo más rápido que mis torpes pies me permitieron gritando ayuda Esme, pero cuando estaba llegando al último escalón, estaba por alanzar mi libertad de "no compras" me tropecé con el aire y trastabille hasta caer en la mullida alfombra, las dos maniáticas se cayeron encima de mí y cuando vieron llegar a Esme con una cámara se acomodaron sentándose en mi espalda como al ven en la fotografía mientras que los chicos que habían visto todo estaba en el piso de tanto reírse_-termine la divertida historia. Y como olvidarla es una de mis favoritas. Aunque eventos como esos pasaban muy a menudo.

En ese momento todos éramos felices. No sabíamos las crueldades del destino.

-¿papa no hizo nada?- pregunto Anthony, con una mueca en la cara. Él era todo un pequeño caballero.

-mis amores, si su tía Rose da miedo ahora, una tía Ali y una tía Rose dan terror y por supuesto ni su padre, ni mi hermano ni Jazz eran capaces de llevarles la contraria.

-solo tú lo haces mami-dijo Nessie soltando risitas. Me imagino que recordando algunas de las riñas entre Rose y yo.

_I´ve tried so hard to tell myself that you´re gone __**(he intentado tan duro decirme a mí misma que te has ido)**_

_But though you´re still with me __**(y aunque todavía estás conmigo)**_

_I´ve been alone all along __**(he estado sola todo desde el principio)**_

-buenos mis bebes, nos mas historias y a la cama-les dije a ese par de angelitos inquietos que me veían con cara de cachorros abandonados. –nada de chantajes a la cama. Mañana será un día un poco cansado y necesitaran la energía- les dije alzando a cada uno y poniendo a mis costados mientras me dirigía al baño para bañarlos y ponerle sus pijamas.

Bañarlos fue como siempre, mojado hasta para mí. A Nessie le puse el pijama enterizo pero rosa y Anthony el mismo estilo pero azul. (Pijama en mi perfil).

Los lleve a su cuna-cama y no más tocar almohadas quedaron profundos. Cerré la puerta con cuidado y fui hacia mi habitación.

Mañana sería un día difícil. A parte de ser domingo e ir al cementerio visitar a Jazz & Ali que estaban enterrados juntos y Esme & Carlisle igual, mañana también sería el día de nuestro aniversario de bodas. Era triste mirar mi alianza y saber que mañana estaría mi primer aniversario sin él.

Me desvestí, me puse el pijama, quite todo los cojines de mi cama, distendí mi lado y me acosté. Mañana sería un día bastante duro emocionalmente y hoy tenía que descansar.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Me levante temprano como siempre, a eso de las ocho de la mañana. Baje y prepare un café para mí con unos huevos de queso y jamón, mientras que a los bebes les batí un poco su papilla de fresa y pera. Estaba terminando el desayuno cuando un enorme grito de "hermanita estoy en casa" y un golpe seguido de un "ach bebe, eso dolió". Era oficial Emmett estaba en casa.

-hola hermana-dijo Emmett dándome un beso en la mejilla, mientras aspiraba el olor de los huevos. –Me preparaste huevos, que tierna de tu parte- claro mi desayuno antes de servirse ya fue robado.

-hola belly- me beso en la mejilla mi cuñada y hermana postiza Rose. –Que bien huele- me elogio.

-Rose, vas con los bebes y los despiertas por favor mientras yo termino de preparar el desayuno y me dices que quiere mi sobrino y tu.-le dije a Rose que estaba embarazada de 12 semanas.

-al bebe y a mí nos apetece esos ricos huevos con un poco de fruta si no es molestia Belly- respondió Rose viendo avariciosamente los huevos.

-¡hey los huevos son míos!- dijo Emmett mirando a su mujer acusadoramente. El sí que era un niño. Ya sabía porque mis hijos les gustaban estar con él.

-no, son de Rose, tú te conformas con otros que estoy preparando.- dije viendo y diciéndole con la mirada "replica y veras".

Como no todas sus hormonas están quemadas decidió ser inteligente y callarse.

Al rato los niños bajaron con Rose de la mano y hablando con ella animadamente. Nos sentamos a la mesa y comenzamos a comer o ayudara los bebes a comer.

Cuando desayunamos Rose y Emm me ayudaron con los mellizos mientras yo me arreglaba. Me puse unos jeans con una linda blusa azul y para salir mi chaqueta negra.

Como siempre bañar y tratar de vestir a los mellizos fue un caos. Ellos tratando de mojarnos y nosotros esquivando, después cuando íbamos a vestirlos otra batalla. Perseguirlos por la casa hasta atraparlos y poder vestirlos enserio. Son niños sumamente inquietos.

Cuando pusimos por fin vestirlos eso como dos horas después a Nessie le pusimos una blusita de manga larga rojo cereza con unos jeans y unas deportivas. A Tony le pusimos unos jeans con una camisetica de manga larga verde y unos deportivos. Era domingo y estaba asegura que querrían ir al parque. Para que ponerles ropa muy elegante.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Así paso la mañana en el parque con los mellizos jugando y corriendo con Emmett mientras Rosalie y yo hablábamos.

-¿Cómo lo llevas hoy?-me pregunto. Y sabia de sobra a que se referia.

-pues bien creo. No lo sé, la verdad. Es extraño pensar que es mi aniversario pero no habrá un hombre al que sorprender o que me sorprenda, que no habrá un hombre con quien pasar la noche. Es extraño simplemente.-dije sincerándome con ella.

-debe ser realmente extraño y doloroso. Aunque lo estás tomando muy bien pequeña. Todos estamos muy orgullosos de ti. Y mama y papa mandan a decir que cuando llevaras a los niños con ellos, que los tienes muy abandonados.-dijo sonriendo y cambiando a un temas un poco más ligero.

Seguimos hablando y recordando, ya recordar no era tan doloroso. A eso de las 2 de la tarde decidimos ir a almorzar al restaurante del pueblo.

Estábamos comiendo y riéndonos de Emmett cuando nos encontramos con Ángela y Ben Cheney unos viejos amigos de la secundaria. Los invitamos a sentarse con nosotros y comenzamos a hablar cosas en general de pueblo.

-me contaron que hay un nuevo doctor en el hospital-comento Ángela.

-¿enserio?, hace mucho que no se ve una cara nueva por aquí- comento Rosalie.

-si es verdad, eso nos contó Jessica, tu sabes cómo es de cotilla. Pero que según lo que ella había oído es que viene de Inglaterra, muy pocos lo han visto. Solo lo ha visto el director y unas cuantas enfermeras que estaban de turno ese día.-relato Ben.

-dicen que es muy guapo. Y que tiene una sonrisa de infarto. Pero que se citó con el director en la noche. Pero que al parecer está casado, porque tiene un anillo de bodas. O bueno eso dicen las enfermeras que lo vieron.-dijo Ángela.

-pues la verdad ya era hora de que llegara alguien nuevo. Siempre las mismas caras son un poco aburridas. Y si en un doctor de Inglaterra debe ser muy bueno así que bienvenido sea el nuevo doctor. ¡Brindo por el!-dijo Emmett con entusiasmo.

Brindamos por el nuevo doctor y prometimos tratar e conocerlo para darle la bienvenida. No por nada Emmett es el alcalde de Forks y bueno que tu hermano sea el alcalde tiene su lado bueno, como su lado malo, a ese lo conozco yo muy bien.

Cuando Edward se fue toda clase de rumores comenzaron a circular. Yo por supuesto no me deje llevar por ellos y no conteste nunca nada. Pero que pertenecieras a una de las familias más conocidas e influentes del pueblo era algo. Todos conocían y querían mucho a Esme y Carlisle y por lo que me contaban Esme y Carlisle también a Charlie y Renee. Bueno Charlie era el jefe de policía y Renee profesora así que si los conocían y estas casada con Edward no el sorprendió a nadie, lo que si sorprendió fue que dejaran de verlo por el pueblo y mi me vieran sola y embarazada. Como dije surgieron muchas cosas pero a ninguna hice caso.

Después de almorzar y despedirnos de Ángela y Ben, nos dirigimos al cementerio y visitamos las tumbas de los Cullen. Pero fue raro ver que tenían flores. Muchas personas venían y dejaban una que otra rosa o algo así pero los que siempre veníamos éramos nosotros y los señores Hale. Y se notaba que las flores eran frescas. Se nos hizo raro pero ninguno comento nada.

Regresamos a casa con los niños en donde acabamos de pasar una tarde agradable. Como a eso de las ocho los mellizos estaban muy cansados por lo que los bañamos y les pusimos el pijama y a dormir se dijo.

Rose y Emm se quedaron un rato conmigo. Sabía que tenían miedo dejarme sola. Como a eso de las diez se fueron. Yo me fui a mi recamara con una caja helado en un brazo y un álbum en el otro. Me puse el pijama y entre a la cama arropándome la mitad del cuerpo mientras recostaba la otra mitad en el cabecero y comencé a mirar las fotografías de nuestro matrimonio. Todos los recuerdos llegaron a mi mente. Todos y cada uno de ellos.

Todo el dolor que estaba conteniendo durante el día lo deje salir, llorando y comiendo helado, pero prometiéndome que sería la última noche en que lloraría y me dejaría llevar por el dolor de la partida Edward. Lo había decidido, me olvidaría de él y haría mi vida como siempre debió ser. Con mis hijos y sacándolos adelante. No habría más Edward Cullen para mí. Si él quería volver algún día, pues bienvenido sea pero tendría una relación con sus hijos, conmigo solamente hablaría de ellos. El esta misma noche dejaría de dolerme para convertirse en un recuerdo.

Porque me di cuenta que **a veces amar no es suficiente. **Se necesita mucho más que amar, y eso yo no supe entender en su tiempo su dolor no se iba a ir con mi amor. Pero desde mañana Edward Cullen es solo un recuerdo.

Y con ese pensamiento me quede dormida.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Así pasaron los días. Me sentía nueva renovada. Y por fin había podido sacar la continuación de mi libro. Mi primer libro tuvo mucha acogida con al gente por lo que mi editor me convenció de hacer una segunda parte, y por fin la había terminado. Un poco cliché pero está bien.

Todo el mundo en el pueblo hablaba del nuevo guapo y sexy docto. La verdad es que ni Emmett lo había conocido. Decía que era muy raro. Que lo que sabía de él era muy poco. Que era ingle so bueno venia de halla, que vivía a las afueras del pueblo y que cuando trataba de preguntarle al director por el doctor o el famoso doctor no estaba, o estaba ocupado o el director simplemente le salía con otra cosa.

Era raro, yo le digo a Emmett que el nuevo doctor le huía. Pero él dice que solo es un hombre ocupado.

Los que sí lo habían conocido eran los señores Hale, pero lo único que le habían dicho a Rosalie era que es un hombre encantador, muy guapo y educado. Lo único que pudieron decir. Y al parecer todo el mundo en el pueblo lo conocía menos nosotros. Raro, en verdad raro.

Hoy era día de ir al supermercado por las compras. Por lo que era el día favorito de los mellizos. Ellos aprovechaban ese día para lograr que yo les compre todas las golosinas que quieran. Esos niños definitivamente son Cullen, manipuladores como ellos solos.

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Después de la merienda de los niños, nos dirigimos al supermercado.

-mami y comparemos gusanitos dulces-hablaba Nessie de sus tan ansiados gusanitos dulces.

-y gomitas, muchas pero muchas gomitas de oso- ese era Anthony.

Los niños eran tranquilos pero pónganles azúcar en la sangre y tenemos un gran problema. Aunque debo aceptar que los dulces me ayudan como chantaje para el baño.

-sí. Comparemos todo eso.- dije sonriéndoles desde adelante del auto. El volvo plateado de Edward. Aun lo usaba para pasear con los mellizos.

Llegamos al supermercado y cogí un carrito de los que tiene dos mini-autos abajo y mientras yo voy con las compras, los niños van jugando alegremente.

Comenzamos a coger las cosas de aseo personal y para la casa, la comida en general, las meriendas y llegamos a la parte favorita de mis tesoros, las golosinas. Se divirtieron diciendo que echar al carrito o que no echar. Después decidí ir a la parte de las frutas y escoger también algo de fruta, los jugos, las verduras y vegetales; deje el carrito con los niños a dentro mientras y me giraba y veía que llevar si fresas o manzanas. La verdad no me decidía. Las dos eran deliciosas y a los tres nos gustaba

-Nessie, Tony, ustedes que creen ¿fresas o manzanas?- me voltee a preguntarles a los niños, pero solo vi los carritos vacíos.

Oh por dios otra vez no… la última vez se escondieron dándome un susto de muerte y los encontré comiendo un tarro de gomitas escondidos entre en los estantes.

Esta vez sí que no se escapan de una reprimiendo. Comencé a buscar y escanear el lugar, no podrían haber ido muy lejos, a parte todo el mundo conocía a mis hijos y es que es un poco difícil ignorar a dos niños de año y medio caminando entre los pasillo. La niña con su cabeza llena de rizos cobre con dos grandes y expresivos ojos color chocolate y tez blanca con las regordetas mejillas rojas y a otro niño de impresionantes ojos color verde esmeralda, una mata de cabello café chocolate desordenada e indomable de tez igual a la de su hermana y la mejillas también sonrojadas.

Esos niños estaban en serios problemas. Estaba a punto de ir donde Ángela que casualmente era la gerente del supermercado para decirle de la escondida de los mellizos cuando oí un estruendoso grito.

-¡MAMI!- me llamo Nessie con un grito de campanillas

-mira a quien nos encontramos- ese fue Anthony que tenía emoción en su voz.

Me voltee buscando a aquellos dos traviesos niños y la sorpresa que me llevo esta para que me muera.

Nessie y Anthony me miraban expectante y con unas sonrisas en sus rostros. No sabía que hacer o que decir. No sabía si coger a mis hijos y salir corriendo a casa de Emmett y esconderme como niña chiquita, o ir y abrazarlo y decirle que nunca se valla de nuestro lado o la mejor darle una buena cachetada en su hermoso rostro y armar un escándalo.

Pero claro ninguna de las tres iba a ocurrir. La primera por que no era una cobarde, la segunda no es está descartada y la tercera la haría si mis hijos no estuviesen presentes. Sé que para ellos el que su padre este con ellos es algo que han esperado toda su muy corta vida.

Tome el carrito con una naturalidad que no sabía que podía tener y me dirigí donde Nessie y Tony agitaban sus manos energéticamente y hacer frente al hombre que se fue hace año y medio atrás.

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte lo más dulce que mi rabia me dejo. Porque ya no era dolor, era rabia de que no sé nada de el por más de un año y viene y se parece como si nada aquí. Aunque no debería de extrañarme. Es Edward Cullen que podría esperarme.

-si vez mami, papi volvió.-dijo Nessie muy entusiasmada y plantando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su padre.

-y no volverá a irse mama, se quedara aquí siempre. Podre enseñarle la nana de Nessie- dijo muy entusiasmado Tony pasándose de los brazos de su padre a los míos.

-pensé que habías dicho que te demorabas más en regresar, cariño-dije sacando mi lado más sarcástico e irónico. Sabía que mi mirada destilaba mucho dolor y rabia, pero sabía que también destilaba amor e ilusión. El sabía de sobra que cuando usaba mi sarcasmo e ironía estaba en grandes problemas.

-pensaste mal amor, no me supiste entender. Pero no importa.-me dijo con una mirada llena de amor y las disculpas tatuadas en sus pupilas, en sus palabras no había el sarcasmo que yo usaba. Era un chico inteligente.

–lo importante es que he vuelto y es para recuperar todo lo que deje hace un tiempo- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Pero en sus ojos ya no había ni una mezcla de dolor ni perturbación. Solo había paz…

* * *

><p>bueno esta es la historia :)<p>

espero que les halla gustado.

aclaro unos puntos:  
>1. la verdad es que no se si aqui acabra y sera un one-shot o un two-shot. lo mas probable es que sea un two-shot.<br>2. saben... prefiero qe uds decidan si quieren que halla un segundo capitulo o dejarlo asi... uds deciden.

sin nada mas

Mariaca Duende


	2. es hora de hablar del pasado

**_*mariaca saca su linda y peqeña cabeza del lugar donde esta escondida mirando que no halla nadie que la qiera herir mucho...*_**

**_Chicas este es un nuevo capitulo mas largo y con muchas explicaciones :D perdon por la tardanza y abajo explico todo mas detalladamente mi ausencia :S... sin mas preámbulo disfrutenlo y no me maten..._**

* * *

><p><strong><em> <strong>AMAR A VECES NO ES SUFICIENTE<strong>_**

**CAPITULO 2**

_-¡MAMI!- me llamo Nessie con un grito de campanillas_

_-mira a quien nos encontramos- ese fue Anthony que tenía emoción en su voz._

_Me voltee buscando a aquellos dos traviesos niños y la sorpresa que me llevo esta para que me muera._

_Nessie y Anthony me miraban expectante y con unas sonrisas en sus rostros. No sabía que hacer o que decir. No sabía si coger a mis hijos y salir corriendo a casa de Emmett y esconderme como niña chiquita, o ir y abrazarlo y decirle que nunca se valla de nuestro lado o la mejor darle una buena cachetada en su hermoso rostro y armar un escándalo._

_Pero claro ninguna de las tres iba a ocurrir. La primera por que no era una cobarde, la segunda no esa está descartada y la tercera la haría si mis hijos no estuviesen presentes. Sé que para ellos el que su padre este con ellos es algo que han esperado toda su muy corta vida._

_Tome el carrito con una naturalidad que no sabía que podía tener y me dirigí donde Nessie y Tony agitaban sus manos energéticamente y hacer frente al hombre que se fue hace año y medio atrás._

_-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunte lo más dulce que mi rabia me dejo. Porque ya no era dolor, era rabia de que no sé nada de el por más de un año y viene y se parece como si nada aquí. Aunque no debería de extrañarme. Es Edward Cullen que podría esperarme._

_-si vez mami, papi volvió.-dijo Nessie muy entusiasmada y plantando un sonoro beso en la mejilla de su padre._

_-y no volverá a irse mamá, se quedara aquí siempre. Podre enseñarle la nana de Nessie- dijo muy entusiasmado Tony pasándose de los brazos de su padre a los míos._

_-pensé que habías dicho que te demorabas más en regresar, cariño-dije sacando mi lado más sarcástico e irónico. Sabía que mi mirada destilaba mucho dolor y rabia, pero sabía que también destilaba amor e ilusión. Él sabía de sobra que cuando usaba mi sarcasmo e ironía estaba en grandes problemas._

_-pensaste mal amor, no me supiste entender. Pero no importa.-me dijo con una mirada llena de amor y las disculpas tatuadas en sus pupilas, en sus palabras no había el sarcasmo que yo usaba. Era un chico inteligente._

–_Lo importante es que he vuelto y es para recuperar todo lo que deje hace un tiempo- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos. Pero en sus ojos ya no había ni una mezcla de dolor ni perturbación. Solo había paz…_

Iba a responder algo muy ingenioso a su última frasecita de "recuperar todo lo que dejo" pero sonó mi teléfono con la música de mi hermano. Y hay caí en cuenta de quién era el nuevo doctor y porque Emm no lo había conocido aun.

Deje a Anthony en el piso para buscar mi teléfono en el bolso. Y conteste con la vista de Edward puesta en mí.

-hola hermano oso-

-¡Bellita! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Dónde estás? He ido a tu casa por los mellizos para ir al parque y no te encuentro.- me dijo Emmett.

-mmm, si esto… estoy en el súper, acuérdate que hoy es día de compras- dije un poco nerviosa por la mirada de Edward.

-ohhh, cierto. No me acordaba, pero entonces ¿quedamos para comer en mi casa?-dijo Emm.

-mmm no sé. ¿Emm conociste al fin al nuevo doctor del hospital?- le pregunte para salir de mis dudas y vi que Edward se ponía un poco nervioso.

-no. Hoy fui disque con la excusa de saludar y conocerlo, pero mírate que hoy es su día libre y no lo he podido conocer, creo que al final si tienes razón me está huyendo.- me explico Emmett, lo que hizo fue que yo saliera de dudas.

Claro que le estaba huyendo sabía que si Emmett lo veía me contaría a mí.

Aunque los señores Hale sí que lo habían visto y no nos habían contado. Y todo encajo, claro dijeron que venía de Inglaterra y sé que Edward tenía la ciudadanía inglesa por Carlisle ya que él era inglés, y que vivía a las afueras del pueblo y ahí estaba la casa de los Cullen. Y también eso explicaría las flores en las lapidad hace unos días.

-porque lo preguntas Bellitas ¿es que acaso ya lo conociste y te gusto?

-¡por dios! ¡No Emmett! Aunque bueno si lo conocí pero no- bufe - es complicado

-sabes Bellita no te entendí nada lo conociste ¿sí o no?

Mejor me salía por la tajante y le preguntaba otra cosa. Sé que Emmett todavía quiere y le tiene mucho cariño a Edward, pero no sé cómo se tomara el hecho que haya regresado. Solo a mí me pasan estos embrollos.

-esto… Emm ¿recuerdas que hace unos años cuando estaba en el hospital me dijiste que te recordara matar a tu mejor amigo si lo volvías a ver?- le pregunte con voz muy chiquita y viendo por el rabillo del ojo que Edward que estaba hablando con los niños animadamente me miraba de forma nerviosa en cuanto pronuncie la pregunta.

-claro que sí, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer, ese día nos enteramos que esperabas un bebé aunque al final fueron dos.- y soltó una gran carcajada.

-si... ehh bueno oso te dejo que ya voy para la caja-dije ahora muy nerviosa, sabía que tenía que hablar con Edward pero ¡por dios, El hombre me ponía los pelos de punta!

-mmm claro, ¿entonces cena esta noche en mi casa?- me pregunto con voz desconfiada. Maldije porque mi hermano me conociera tan bien.

-no se Emm, tengo cosas que hablar con mi editor del libro y eso, así que te llamo dentro de un rato.- dije aún más nerviosa ¡yo no sabía mentir!

-¿te pasa algo? Te noto un poco nerviosa ¿estás bien?- me pregunto Emm con voz cautelosa.

Di una profunda inhalada y me serene.

-sí, no te preocupes, es que me pareció ver a alguien pero no, no era.

-ok. Entonces hablamos hermanita-

-ok. Chao oso.-dije no queriendo acabar nunca con esta llamada.

Guarde mi celular en el bolso y me volví hacia Edward y mis hermosos hijos que estaban contándole todo lo que hacían a su padre. El los miraba embelesados y les ponía mucha atención. Pero no, no me podía perder de lo que prometí.

Prometí que no seguiría llorando por Edward y asa lo hice. También prometí que lo superaría, pero este segundo punto es un poco más difícil cuando el susodicho vuelve.

-y entonces mama, tío Emm y tía Rose, nos llevaron al parque y después fuimos al restaurante a comer, y vimos a Ángela y Ben y comimos con ellos- decía Nessie.

-los invitaron a comer con nosotros y hablaron sobre el nuevo doctor, Ángela decía que Jessica le había dicho que era muy guapo y ¿Cuál fue la palabra que utilizo Ángela, Nessie?- ahora Anthony y estaban por decir algo que no debían.

-sexy, dijo que el doctor es sexy. Tío Emm ha querido conocer, pero al parecer el nuevo doctor le huye-dijo Nessie como si eso fuera un secreto.

Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada y se sonrojo un poco.

-Nessie, Anthony ¿cuantas veces les he dicho que no deben repetir lo que se habla en una conversación de adultos? Y mucho menos una conversación entre su tío y yo.

-lo sentimos-dijeron los dos al tiempo con sus voces aniñadas y de campanillas.

-bien. Ahora móntense a los carritos. Su padre debe de estar cansado de cargarlos a los dos. Ya que Edward había vuelto a coger en brazos a Anthony.- Edward iba a decir algo pero con la mirada que le di, le quedo claro que no lo hiciera. Como dije es un chico inteligente.

Los niños se montaron a los carritos mientras yo igual echaba las fresas y las manzanas. Iba a comenzar a caminar con el carrito lleno cuando Edward me detuvo y lo cogió el, dando mi sonrisa favorita, su sonrisa torcida

Seguía siendo un caballero, pero si pensaba que lo iba a perdonar con una sonrisa y siendo caballero está muy equivocado. Todavía habían muchas cosas de que hablar y por mi parte mucho dolor que superar. No voy a negar que lo amo, porque si lo amo con todo mi ser y mi alma, pero él se fue sin darme una explicación, solo se fue, se fue dejándome sola y devastada.

Y porque no estoy un poco molestas nuestro aniversario fue hace unos días y e ya estaba aquí en el pueblo, eso duele. Pero en fin no sé si volvió por nuestros hijos y por algo más. Dios, preciso cuando decido olvidarlo y dar un paso hacia delante vuelve y hace templar todo mi mundo.

Edward y yo íbamos en silencio y nos mirábamos cada tanto por el rabillo del ojo descubriéndonos mutuamente mirándonos, Anthony y Nessie iban en los carritos hablando y cuchicheando y eso la verdad no me daba buena espina, no sabía hasta qué punto habían entendido la situación y captado un poco de la tensión entre su padre y yo.

-Bella… yo, no sé por dónde empezar. Sé que cometí un error y sé que no de-

No lo deje continuar –hablaremos de eso, pero después. No se si no te has dado cuenta pero Anthony y Nessie creen una historia totalmente diferente y no sé hasta qué punto notaron que no todo lo que creían es cierto así que por favor calla y después hablaremos de eso.-le dije. Sé que fui un poco brusca pero no sabía cómo reaccionar y no quería que ni Tony ni Nessie se dieran cuenta como estaban las cosas realmente.

-ok. Pero prométeme que hablaremos.-me dijo ahora mirándome muy seriamente.

-tranquilo, lo haremos y lo haremos hoy mismo, pero primero debo hacer una llamada no quiero que ni Anthony ni Reneesme presencien nuestra charla- le dije sacando mi teléfono de la cartera.

Marque el tan conocido número de mi cuñada y espere a que contestara.

-¿hola?

-Rose, hola ¿Cómo estás?-

-Bella, amiga. Bien y ¿tu? ¿Vendrán a cenar hoy en la noche?-

-por eso mismo te llamaba, eso y para pedirte un favor- dije ya un poco nerviosa Rosalie era un amor pero un temperamento muy fuerte, si temía la reacción de Emmett a la de Rose peor, pero sabía que ella me entendería y sabría cómo me sentiría.

-Bella te oigo nerviosa ¿te pasa algo? Algo anda mal. Cuéntamelo todo pequeña.-me dijo como si de una madre se tratara.

-si bueno, es que te iba a decir que Tony y Nessie si irán a cenar con ustedes y pedirte el favor si se podrían quedar en tu casa esta noche- dije muy seria

-sabes que sí, amamos a nuestros sobrinos. Pero Bella, ¿por qué quieres que se queden esta noche con nosotros? No me malinterpretes amo que se queden pero algo me dice que eso no es nada bueno y menos con el tono de voz que usas ¿Qué pasa Bella?- me pregunto Rose.

En ese momento llegamos al área de las cajas, hoy precisamente a todos en Forks se les dio por hacer compras, y por lo que había bastante gente, mirándome a mí y al nuevo doctor, aunque veía que muchos reconocían a Edward y nos miraban sorprendidos.

Esto definitivamente iba a dar mucho que hablar; unos diciendo que Bella Swan y el nuevo doctor tenían un romance y otros por otro lado diciendo que Edward Cullen había regresado y al parecer no solo a Forks si no también había regresado con Bella Swan. Dios como dije solo a mí me pasan estas cosas.

Me gustaría saber cuál llegaría primero a oídos de mi hermano, y la verdad no sabía cuál de las dos versiones me asustaba más.

-¿Bella?, ¿sigues ahí?- y ahí me acorde que hablaba con Rose.

-sí, claro que si, ehh ¿me esperas un momento?-

-claro si quiere cuelgo y me vuelves a llamar- me dijo

-no, no tardo nada –

Me voltee hacia Edward que me estaba mirando con un poco de preocupación al verme tan agobiada y me imagino que dándose cuenta que ya muchos nos miraban y hablaban de nosotros y hasta nos señalaban sin ningún pudor. Pufff pueblo pequeño infierno grande.

-podrías ¿por favor, ir pasando las cosas mientras hablo con Rose?- le dije un poco cohibida ya que hasta la cajera que reconocí como Emily una chica del instituto un año menor que nosotros tal vez dos nos miraba atenta a que decíamos. ¡Dios! Esto iba a ser muy difícil.

Todos sabían de los Swan y Cullen. Y por supuesto muchos aún recuerdan la muerte de la familia Cullen y cuando se fue Edward hubo mucha especulación. Así que aquí volvíamos otra vez.

-no, claro que no. Tomate tu tiempo- me dijo con una dulzura que casi me derrite, casi.

-ok. Gracias- le dije para volver a llevarme el teléfono a mi oído.

-¿Rose?- no se oía nada en la línea. Había un silencio sepulcral.- ¿Rosalie sigues ahí? – pregunte me estaba asustando.

-dime que estoy alucinando y que la voz que oí al otro lado de la línea y que estaba hablando contigo no era de Edward- me dijo un poco ¿sorprendida?

-si bueno de eso precisamente te quería hablar,- solté un gran suspiro- Rose, Edward regreso me lo acabo de encontrar en el supermercado. Después te cuento con detalle todo. Pero ahora debemos hablar y no quiero hacerlo delante de los niños, sé que las cosas no estarán muy silenciosas. Y por favor no le digas nada a Emm, no sé cómo ira a reaccionar y tu también tranquilízate. Acuérdate que estas embarazada y no te puedes alterar. Yo mañana pasare por halla y hablare contigo y con Emmett. Pero ahora solo hablare con Edward. Es hora de hablar del pasado.-

-ok. Si es lo que tu quiere, sabes que te apoyare- me dijo Rose

-Gracias Rose, entonces termino de hacer la compro y llevo a los niños a tu casa nos vemos en unos minutos-

-muy bien, aquí te espero y date prisa no sabemos a qué hora llegue Emmett. Adiós-

Colgué el celular y me di la vuelta para ver que Edward ya estaba pagando toda la compra. Fui a decirle que no podía hacer eso pero me corto antes de hablar.

-Es la compra de mi familia, así que me toca pagarla a mi ¿cierto niños?-

-Claro que si papa- dijo Nessie

-Es de caballeros pagar por las cosas de las damas- dijo en tono de solemnidad Anthony.

-Está bien. Ahora iremos a dejar las cosas en el auto y ustedes pequeñines irán a cenar y dormir a casa de tía Rose y tío Emm mientras papá y yo tenemos una charla- dije mientras Edward cogía el carrito, los niños se montaban los carritos y yo iba a su lado; por supuesto con la mirada de todos encima de nosotros.

-¡Pero mamá!, papá acaba de llegar y queremos pasar tiempo con el- dijo Nessie

-¡Sí! Y yo quiero mostrarle la nana de Nessie- dijo Nessie apoyando a su melliza.

-No hay peros. Ustedes irán donde tía Rose y tío Emm y mañana pasaran el día entero con papá ¿está bien?-

-Su mami y yo necesitamos hablar, además ustedes han tenido un largo día y no duraran mucho por el cansancio mientras que mañana si quieren los recogeré muy temprano y pasaremos todo absolutamente todo el día juntos ¿Qué les parece?- dijo Edward con entusiasmo

-¡Sí!- gritaron Nessie y Anthony

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Cuando salimos del súper fuimos a mi casa a sacar las cosas que necesitarían los mellizos para pasar la noche donde Emm y antes de irlos a dejar hablar con ellos.

Cuando tenía todo listo baje al salón donde estaban Nessie y Tony jugando con Edward. Me sente en un sillón individual.

-Nessie, Tony necesito hablar con ustedes.- los niños dejaron de jugar y me miraron esperando a que hablara.-Niños no pueden contarle nada de que su papá regreso al tío oso, papá vino para darnos una sorpresa a todos pero más que todo a ustedes y yo sé que están emocionados pero papá está preparando una sorpresa a tío oso para cuando lo vea, así que no pueden decirle nada ¿entendido?

-Si mama- dijo Tony

-Tío oso no se enterara por nosotros- dijo Nessie

-¿prometido?- pregunte

-¡Prometido!- gritaron mis dos angelitos

-… . .-.. .-.. & . -.. .- .- .-. -..

Después de dejar a los mellizos en casa de mi hermano y asegurarle a Rose que todo estaría bien -esto ni yo me lo creía- Edward y yo hicimos el camino hacia casa.

Entramos a casa en silencio, un silencio bastante incómodo. Yo no quería ser la primera en hablar, definitivamente yo no iba a ser la que rompiera el silencio porque yo no fui la que se fue de casa, si alguien tenía que romper el silencio y dar explicaciones en definitiva ese era él.

Entramos al salón de la casa y nos quedamos callados, yo dándole la espalda no quería mirarle a la cara ni a los ojos.

-Bella… no sé dónde empezar. Quiero pedirte perdón, por irme como me fui, por abandonarte en el momento que debió ser el más feliz y por lo que esperamos tanto tiempo. Perdóname por no estar contigo este año y medio, perdóname por no estar para tomar tu mano cuando fue tu primera ecografía o cuando estuviste en parto y yo no estuve a tu lado dándote ánimos y diciéndote lo feliz que estaba al tener ya pronto a nuestros hijos. Diciéndote lo mucho que te amo y que te agradeciera por hacerme el hombre más feliz del mundo al enterarme que íbamos a ser papas, por no estar para ir por tu antojos o para masajearte los pies y la espalda por cargar al fruto de nuestro infinito amor; pero también trata de entenderme, no era buena compañía hace un año y medio, estaba dañado, era un monstro, estaba tan encerrado en mi dolor que no sabía realmente que pasaba a nuestro alrededor no estaba pendiente de ti, no te daba la atención que tu merecías; estaba a punto de volverme loco, la culpa me consumía cada día, cada día me hundía más y más y no quería que tu fueras conmigo, eres demasiado importante como para que dejara que te hundieras conmigo, no era justo. Tú habías ya pasado por tanto que no era justo que yo te hiciera sufrir mucho más de lo que ya habías sufrido. Recuerdo que cuando me veías, veía en tus ojos una sombra que opacaba el bello brillo que siempre tenías, tu sonrisa se apagaba y veía que tú te ibas hundiendo junto conmigo, te pido que entiendas que no quería eso para ti. Te amo demasiado como para dejar que eso sucediese, eres lo mas im…-

-¡CALLATE!- grite no deje que siguiese diciendo que yo era lo más importante cuando me había abandonado de la forma más cobarde. – no me digas que soy lo más importante para ti cuando me abandonaste y dejaste sola por un año y medio ¡UN AÑO Y MEDIO! Un año y medio que no supe nada de ti. Dices que me amas y que soy lo más importante para ti pero no se te ocurrió pensar que con tu huida porque eso hiciste huir yo me deprimiría, tú eras mi vida Edward, lo eras todo para ti, tú no sabes cuánto sufrí. Cuando describieron que estaba embarazada estaba muchos kilos por debajo de lo que debería estar, ¡estaba deprimida, destruida! No había una sola noche en la que no llorara y pensara donde demonios estabas, como estabas, que estarías haciendo y si estarías bien, luche por mis bebes, por esos pequeños frutos de nuestro amor pero no ha habido una noche que en este año y medio que no llore y sufra por tu ausencia. Si me amaras como dices que me amas y si fuera tan importante para ti hubieras aparecido el día de nuestro aniversario que fue el domingo o es que ¿ya no te acuerdas ni de eso? Así que no me vengas a decir que soy importante y me amas por que tus acciones dicen todo lo contrario. ¿Cuándo pensabas parecer? ¿Creías que podías esconderte de Emmett toda la vida? ¡Por el amor a Dios! Es el alcalde hay pocas cosas que se le escapan. ¿Cuándo te convertiste en un cobarde? Yo no te recuerdo así, donde quedo el hombre del que me enamore el que me ayudo a salir adelante cuando murieron mis padres siendo apenas unos niños, donde está el hombre que me protegía y defendía siempre, dime donde está por que el hombre que esta en este salón y me encontré hoy no es con el que yo me case.-para cuando termine de decir todo lo que sentía ya estaba llorando, y volvía a romper mi promesa, volvía a llorar por él. Sé que fui dura y hasta cruel pero necesitaba sacarlo todo. -Entiendo tu dolor, acuérdate que yo pase por ese mismo lugar y aun peor yo era solo una niña, y después cuando mis padres me mandaron a otros dos ángeles que eran como mis segundos padres… la vida me los volvió a quitar y no solo me quito a unos segundos padres me quito a mi mejor amiga y mi mejor amigo, así que no pidas que te entienda porque si hablamos de dolor y caídas a lo más profundo, creo que tú sabes muy bien que yo ya estuve allí por mucho tiempo cuando aún era una niña que gracias a ti volvió y a ser feliz. Un poco más madura por los acontecimientos pero volvió a sonreír y gracias a ti. Yo quería ser esa persona para ti. Yo quería ayudarte con tu dolor, sobrellevarlo contigo salir los dos de ese hoyo porque eso hacen las parejas salir juntos de las dificultades pase lo que pase si pudiera dar marcha atrás en el tiempo y pudiera quitar tu tristeza te juro que la quitaría y la sufriría yo por ti con gusto. Pero te encerraste tanto en tu dolor y tu miedo a seguir adelante y olvidarlos, que te volviste un cobarde, no dejaste que nadie te ayudara porque tú no querías ayuda, tu no querías dejar tu dolor, tu no querías aceptarlo…-

-Lo se… sé que me he vuelto un cobarde. Pero tú fuiste más fuerte que yo, tu sabias ya como sobrellevar el dolor y la culpa, tu maduraste con tu dolor y tu culpa, yo no sabía cómo hacerlo, cada día que pasaba me sentía cada vez más culpable y sentía que si lo aceptaba y lo superaba, los iba a olvidar cuando debí ser yo el que murió y no ellos, yo era el que iba manejando ¿por qué ellos y no yo? Siempre me hacia esa pregunta y siempre me atormentaba obligándome a recordar el accidente para así no olvidarme de ellos. Y si le agregamos el hecho de que siempre estuviste ahí, siempre sobrellevando el dolor conmigo y detrayéndote a mi lado, me sentía como un monstro, no era justo que estuvieras a mi lado yo no te merecía, ni ahora tampoco te merezco, eres mucho más de lo que merezco, pero soy tan egoísta que te quiero a mi lado. Bella me fui porque definitivamente no te iba a hundir conmigo y la soledad fue una tortura sin ti, fue el año y medio más duro que he vivido, pero el dolor de haberte dejado, mezclado con el dolor de la muerte de mis familia me hizo darme cuenta que debía salir de ese hoyo que si quería tenerte otra vez a mi lado, debía ser un hombre nuevo. Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar y lograr entender que si superaba la muerte de mi familia no significaba que iba a olvidarlos, porque nunca los voy a olvidar, simplemente si los superaba iba a seguir el rumbo que yo quisiese que ellos llevaran si hubiera sido yo el que hubiera muerto. En este tiempo sin ti me di cuenta que no soy nada sin ti. Te _necesito_ para vivir, eres mi vida entera junto con esos maravillosos hijos que hasta hace unos pocos días me entero que existen pero que en el instante en que supe de su existencia los ame con todo mi ser. Si no aparecí antes no fue por cobarde como tú piensas, fue por vergüenza, no podía simplemente aparecer en tu puerta y decirte "amor he vuelto" después de la forma en que me fui, me da vergüenza verte a la cara y saber todo lo que te hice sufrir y todo lo que me perdí por irme. Aunque si te soy sincero no me arrepiento de todo porque si no me hubiera ido no hubiera reafirmado que eres mi mundo entero y que sin ti mi mundo no funciona no tiene vida lo eres todo para mí. Bella por favor mírame necesito decirte esto a los ojos, necesito que veas en mis ojos las verdad- me dijo con voz suplicante.

No sabía qué hacer, no quería que me viera llorar, no quería caer en las redes de sus ojos, no quería ser vulnerable para él. Pero mi cuerpo no me obedecía, mi cuerpo obedecía lo que mi corazón quería; así que me fui girando hasta quedar cara a cara y vernos de verdad después de un año y medio.

-Bella te amo, eres lo más importante para mí- dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos, atrapando mi mirada en su mirada verde esmeralda. Pero definitivamente esta era una mirada nueva pero a la vez vieja; una mirada donde ya no había dolor, ni culpa, solo había paz y aceptación un poco de dolor pero un dolor diferente al que antes veía en sus ojos. También aunque me cueste aceptarlo y no quiera aceptarlo aun del todo vi amor y determinación y si soy sincera a mí misma me da miedo su determinación. –Bella perdóname por favor- dijo y mientras decía esto se arrodillo ante mí y me abrazo poniendo su cabeza en mi abdomen –Te lo pido de rodillas, perdóname amor mío. Sé que es muy descarado de mi parte pero quiero volver a ser una familia contigo, quiero ver a mis hijos crecer contigo a mi lado, quiero recuperar el tiempo perdido, dime que aún no es muy tarde mi amor.- dijo con voz rota y en ese momento me di cuenta que el como yo lloraba –hare cualquier cosa para recuperarte, solo dime que debo hacer y lo hare, pero perdona por favor-

Al verlo así de vulnerable, me sentí muy mal, aun lo amo y aun es mi vida entera junto con Nessie y Anthony pero no lo puedo perdonar tan fácil no hay confianza, y amar no es suficiente tiene que haber mucho más que eso. Me desenvolví suavemente de su abrazo y me arrodille junte con él y lo abracé como había anhelado todos estos años.

-Edward por favor, no necesitas arrodillarte ante mí, no soy Dios. Perdóname tu a mí, porque no supe entenderte muy bien, aunque creí tus palabras no puedo perdonarte tan fácil, te fuiste esa fue tu decisión y tienes que entender que tu decisión dejo consecuencias y tienes que enfrentarte a ellas, ya no hay confianza en nosotros y que nos amemos con toda nuestra alma no es suficiente. Perdóname pero necesito tiempo para procesar todo necesito saber y estar segura que no volverás a irte en la menor dificultad porque como te dije cuando tienes a alguien a tu lado sales de las dificultades _juntos._- cada palabra la dije con el dolor de mi alma, pero no puedo perdonarlo de una sola vez, si lo hiciera, más adelante habría problemas porque definitivamente las heridas no han sido sanadas del todo. –Dame tiempo eso es lo único que te pido.-

-Te Daré el tiempo que quieras mi vida, pero te voy a volver a conquistar y voy a volver a ganarme tu confianza.- me dijo y me dio un beso en la frente -Y si te parece bien, mañana vendré por los niños a eso de las diez, sé que tu no vendrás con nosotros aunque si quieres ir, sabes que ninguno de nosotros se opondrá.-

-si a las diez estará bien. Y gracias por la invitación pero tengo cosas que hacer y es mejor que conozcas a Nessie y Anthony por tu cuenta- dije mientras me iba parando y separando de él, su tan característico olor me estaba embriagando. – han esperado mucho tiempo por ti. Les he dicho que estabas en un viaje muy importante para reencontrarte contigo mismo y que llamabas de vez en cuando pero nunca los encontrabas despiertos por eso no hablabas con ellos, como te habrás dado cuenta son niños superdotados, casi nunca se les escapa nada así que ten cuidado porque saben embaucar muy bien, en fin tienen genes Cullen y sus pucheros son muy convincentes, Alice estaría orgullosa de sus técnicas de manipulación- dije con una gran sonrisa recordando a mi amiga.

-Gracias Bella, y tendré en cuenta todo eso. Si se te ofrece algo estoy quedándome en casa de mis padres, aunque eso creo que ya te lo imaginas. Y bueno me volví a incorporar en el hospital, Henry (N/A: El Director Del Hospital Se Llama Henry) está encantado de volver a recibirme así que hoy y mañana tengo libre pero si algo búscame en el hospital.-me dijo

-¿Quieres café o algo?- le pregunte, la curiosidad de preguntarle que había hecho todo este tiempo me carcomía pero no sabía cómo abordar esa pregunta…

-claro un café estaría bien- me dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá y yo iba a la cocina a preparar el café.

Regrese con una humeante taza de café para él y para mí un té, me senté frente al sofá y decidí que le preguntaría como algo casual.

-Y… ¿Qué has hecho durante este tiempo?- le dije mientras tomaba mi té y lo miraba según yo disimuladamente.

-Hmm, cuando me fui de casa no sabía dónde ir, tenía claro que debía irme del pueblo, así que no lo pensé mucho y cogí el primer avión que salió a Londres, la casa de mis abuelos aún estaba allí, así que no lo pensé mucho y fui allí. Allí estuve revolcándome en mi propia miseria durante aproximadamente tres meses hasta que yo mismo me obligue a buscar un trabajo el dinero que había sacado se estaba agotando y no planeaba sacra de nuestra cuenta. Así que trabaje en un hospital muy prestigioso de allí, pero seguía vacío y un día soñé con mis padres diciéndome que ellos no querían que siguiera así, que no era justo contigo ni conmigo que estaba acabando mi vida, no sé si fue real, no lo sé pero gracias a eso reaccione así que comencé a ir a terapia hasta que estuve totalmente recuperado fue duro al comienzo, muchísimo, como tu me dijiste no quería salir de mi dolor pero lo logre con mucho esfuerzo hasta hace como un mes decidí volver, volví a casa de mis padres, arregle todo y fui al hospital y le pedí a Henry que no digiera nada de mi regreso quería hablar contigo primero, y el hecho de que Emm estuviera intenso no me ayudaba. Tuve que escapármele varias veces.- dijo y esto último me hizo sonreír aunque me sigo preguntando que hará Emmett.

-Si… Emm estaba bastante intrigado por el nuevo doctor, yo le decía que le huía pero él no me quiso creer y mira que la final tuve muchísima razón- y dije sonriendo cuando de pronto solté un bostezo.

-creo que ya estas bastante cansada y ha sido un día cansado para ti. Yo ya me voy. Descansa amor.- dijo mientras se paraba y me daba un beso en la frente.

-Hasta mañana Edward y Acuérdate que le tienes una sorpresa a Emmett-dije sonriendo por esto ultimo

-No se me olvida, Adiós- dijo y escuche como la puerta se cerraba.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo... otra vez...<strong>

**decidi que abran tal vez otros dos o 3 capitulos esta vez no demorare tanto... ¡ya estoy en vacaciones oficialmente! ya pase el examen y me llegaron los resultados gracias a todas las qe em desearon suerte saque un puntaje aceptable :D**

**ahora estoy con el rollo de la universidad pero como se viene las fiestas es probable que pueda escribir... para las que leen *si hay alguna todavia :(* como te odio te amo tambien lo actualizare si no qe con ese tengo un peqeño bloqeo noc muy bien como seguir la historia... asi que la volvere a leer para ponerme al corriente. con amar aveces no es suficiente lo tratare de terminar lo mas rapido posible no lo pienso hacer muy largo pero quiero saber que piensan de este capitulo se que no merezco nd por mi tardanza pero quiero saber si les gusto y decirles que lo siento por estar desaparecida pero ahoara tengo tiempo de sobra!**

**sin molestarlas mas espero que lo hayan disfrutado **

**Mariaca Duende**


	3. Nota Lo Siento

Hola chicas y chicos (si los hay):

Se que no debo poner notas no nada por el estilo y la borrare apenas actualice.

Siento mucho, de verdad; no haber actualizado en Meses, pero como les conté estaba con lo de mi ingreso a la U y mi examen de estado. En las vacaciones realice algunos borradores pero si les soy realmente sincera… no me gusta cómo me han quedado los dos capítulos que he hecho y eso me frustra, se para dónde quiero que valla el fic pero no sé cómo plasmarlo en las hojas de Word…

También les cuento que ya entre a la facultad de derecho y ya tengo miles de trabajos así que estoy equilibrando mi tiempo en re-escribir los capítulos que tengo y hacer todo lo de la facultad, sé que no merezco su paciencia, pero es lo único que pido… espero tener pronto por lo menos un capitulo que me guste de cada historia, no quiero subir algo por subir, quiero algo bien hecho y que ustedes disfruten… lo siento mucho.

Y bueno… quería saber si alguien (si alguien aun lee) quiere ser mi Beta o algo así… Lo acepto, necesito ayuda, así que si alguien quiere ayudarme por favor mándenme un mensaje o algo así.

Otra vez MIL disculpas y prometo que pronto tratare de actualizar, algo que si tengo claro es que mis fic los termino o los termino.

MARIACA DUENDE


End file.
